


Getaway Car- Brazilian Version(Versão Brasileira)

by taylorrsmind



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm needy and listened to getaway car
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorrsmind/pseuds/taylorrsmind
Summary: É estranho pensar em manipulação de um jeito inconsciente. Quando essa palavra vem à tona, normalmente é de um cunho malicioso e acusador, como se cada tom de cinza se tornasse um preto constante. Ao mesmo tempo, sentimentos como compaixão e solidariedade são quase instantâneos quando escutamos “romance trágico”. Quando esse termo vem à tona, os tons de cinza de tornam um mar de nuvens, onde todos são inocentes. Ninguém observa que nuvens são tão frágeis quanto um véu de noiva, são cortinas escondendo os fantasmas. Que um romance trágico pode ser um jogo de manipulação tão sujo quanto o sistema econômico mundial. E que um destino obscuro constante, na verdade pode te deixar em alerta para qualquer situação.A história de Klaus e Caroline não é nem um dos dois. Aqui, cada tom de cinza significa cada tom de cinza. Não é uma situação em que alguém é completamente culpado. Não é solidariedade. Não são vilões e heróis. Não são acusações. Não são achismos. É apenas uma história sobre um carro de fuga. E nada de bom começa em um carro de fuga.





	Getaway Car- Brazilian Version(Versão Brasileira)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Best Friend Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Best+Friend+Bee).



A vista da Chácara dos Gilbert era espetacular. A escuridão destacava as estrelas na noite clara de maio, fazendo Caroline quase se esquecer do barulho alto do carro que a fazia recordar o caos que é a cidade. Ela achava que ficaria aliviada que o evento de caridade seria nesse lugar tão calmo e tranquilo, mas o sentimento de tranquilidade foi passageiro quando se deu conta de quem estava falando. Era a elite de Paris: nada de calmo e tranquilo acontecia entre eles. Se é o caso, toda essa classe transformará a beleza do lugar em ruína assim como a tornou.

–Assim que chegarmos iremos direto falar com Niklaus Mikaelson. Ele é de Londres, mas trabalha em um dos bancos mais influentes da América, é essencial que eu faça amizade com ele. Assim que possível iremos para o quarto e você não sairá de lá sem permissão, entendeu? –O sotaque francês de Enzo arrepiava a loira. Ele estava falando apenas em inglês por conta da visita de Niklaus. Caroline sabe Inglês desde pequena, quando fez da sua missão fazer seus pais orgulhosos mesmo que o legado de sua família fosse passado para uma mulher. Era boa em tudo. Infelizmente, até o leito da morte dos dois, isso nunca foi o suficiente. Quando ela se casou com Enzo, pensava apenas na alegria de seus pais ao ver que tudo o que construíram, todas as suas terras, iriam para alguém que merecesse. Para o gênero que merecesse. Eles só não perceberam que Lorenzo St. Clair não merecia nada deles. Nem suas terras, suas riquezas, nem sua filha. Enquanto o St. Clair estacionava o carro em frente à Chácara, Caroline sugava na memória quando conheceu Lorenzo. O olhar ambicioso que a atraiu, a postura curiosa e o carinho que ele mostrava enquanto conversava com seus pais a pedido da benção para o casamento. O primeiro ano de casamento, as flores que ele mandava para ela, os sonhos em filhos, a noite que eles tiveram quando ele conseguiu um emprego na prefeitura de Paris, como tesoureiro do prefeito. Caroline sempre soube que a ambição de Enzo acarretaria em incríveis feitos. Mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás. –Damon Salvatore, já faz um tempo desde a última vez que nos vimos

– Lorenzo cumprimentou o proprietário da Chácara com um aperto de mão e o Salvatore respondeu cordialmente.

–Fico feliz que tenha feito espaço em sua lotada agenda para ajudar os órfãos, senhor St. Clair. Esse final de semanas fará a diferença para aqueles que não tem o que temos – A voz forte de Elena Salvatore surgiu atrás do marido olhando o Enzo nos olhos antes de abraçar Caroline. Se havia algo que deixava ela minimamente contente por esse evento é a existência de Elena nele. Elena e Caroline se conheciam desde a infância, e conversar com ela, mesmo que limitadamente, tirava a loira da realidade. Antes de se tornar uma Salvatore, ela era Elena Katherine Gilbert, filha do dono da Fábrica de Sapatos mais conhecida de Paris. Seu irmão mais novo herdou a fábrica, mas Elena ficou feliz por ter a chácara. E Caroline ficara feliz também. O casamento entre Elena e Damon aconteceu logo após o então noivo da garota ter fugido para longe com Rebekah Mikaelson. Elena não ficou de coração partido como gosta de mostrar, mas ficou intensamente possessa. Casamento sempre foi negócios para ela. Se casar com o filho mais velho dos Salvatore era ótimo para ela. A quebra de contrato com alguém que ela chamava de amigo foi a maior traição para ela. Na época, nenhuma das duas entendia que Rebekah e Stefan se apaixonaram. Não foi escolha deles. Apesar das expressões de Elena e Damon no dia do casamento, a St. Clair gostava de acreditar que eles amavam depois de três anos de relacionamento. Todos veem a delicadeza que Damon trata a Gilbert, e foi claro para a filha de Bill Forbes que a socialite não demitiu Nancy, a empregada, porque ela era desastrada. Caroline gostava de acreditar que algum casamento tinha amor. Contudo, não seria surpresa se tudo isso fosse fachada. Tudo envolta desse ambiente cheira a mentira para ela. Damon não apenas olhou para Nancy, Elena não ligou que ela estava grávida. E, aparentemente, ninguém percebe que a esposa de Damon está disposta a cometer um assassinato se o irmão de Rebekah falar o que não deve durante esse final de semana. O irmão de Rebekah? Niklaus Mikaelson.

–Por favor, os empregados já estão levando suas malas para os seus quartos. O evento será amanhã pela tarde. De manhã haverá jogos na cavalaria, se estiverem dispostos. O jantar será daqui a duas horas – O anfitrião respondeu despedindo-se dos dois.

—Salvatore – Lorenzo chamou— Niklaus Mikaelson estará presente no jantar?  
O empresário ignorou o desprezo claro no olhar da esposa. Caroline podia culpá-la, mas não iria.

—É claro que eu estarei. Não perderia nada de um evento da Elite de Paris no mundo— a voz com sotaque Inglês fez todos virarem no saguão da chácara para a porta. O loiro alto que usava um sobretudo e tinha malas na mão acompanha de um sorriso divertido ao perceber que era o assunto. Caroline desconfiava que sua confirmação ao evento, negadas desde Rebekah e Stefan pela família Mikaelson, era a mais comentada por toda Paris. Esse sorriso apenas confirmava de que ele estava consciente desse fato. A sala de jantar era grande e espaçosa, a luz relativamente baixa, permitindo a visão da mesa e das pessoas, porém certos cantos das paredes eram pura escuridão.  
—Não fale uma palavra, sobre Rebekah e Stefan, está me entendendo? Converse o mais breve possível e se retire. Preciso dar uma boa impressão para o Mikaelson, mas a conexão dos Salvatore com a sua família é clara.  
Caroline as vezes se assustava com a maneira que Enzo conseguia fazer todos os seus problemas culpa dela. Ele sempre foi esperto, mas a arrogância dele em achar que sempre é o certo e tudo de errado é culpa dos impostos, da prefeitura, dos Salvatore, dos Mikaelson, dela menos dele será a sua ruína. Caroline teme por esse dia, cada vez mais próximo. Nada de bom acontece quando Lorenzo não obtém êxito em seus objetivos. Se houvesse outra alternativa.  
—Mas que noite adorável —Klaus disse enquanto se servia junto com os outros— Tantas pessoas que eu não vejo há tanto tempo, algumas que eu nunca vi, outras que quase não tive contato. Senhor St. Clair, sua curiosidade em minha presença mudou o meu humor. Diga-me: existe realmente um motivo ou é apenas fofoca da cidade com a Elite de Paris?  
—Eu sinto repulsa por qualquer tipo de boato, senhor Mikaelson. Apenas acho interessante sua tática quando se trata do seu cargo nos EUA. —Respondeu Lorenzo. _Cauteloso como uma cobra_ pensou Caroline.  
—Você também trabalha com finanças? — Questionou voltando-se para o prato.  
—Ele é o tesoureiro de Johnson, Klaus — Contou Damon, falando pela primeira vez durante o jantar.  
—Oh— Niklaus deu um leve suspiro em surpresa — Lorenzo St. Clair— Continuou, como se apenas nesse momento reconhecesse o nome.  
A conversa continuou, Enzo outra vez conseguindo o que ele queria. A loira não ficaria surpresa se amanhã mesmo eles já fizessem uma parceria ou algo do gênero. Ela voltou a comer, fingindo não ouvir a conversa, fingindo não saber do que se tratava. Seguindo o seu papel de esposa recatada. Quando Klaus a encarou pela primeira vez, Caroline pensou que fosse apenas uma miragem. Na segunda, ela sustentou o olhar por mais que cinco segundos, mas desviou e ele retornou a conversa. Na terceira vez, sentiu algo dentro de si que a impedia de quebrar o olhar, precisando Elena se pronunciar para ele quebrasse o olhar e ela respirasse discretamente ofegante, logo percebendo que estava prendendo a respiração esse tempo todo.

—Chega de negócios, todos vocês. Caroline, querida, vamos até a biblioteca fazer algo mais interessante. Temos muito do que falar. Seguindo o caminho até a biblioteca, a Forbes-St. Clair rezava para a esposa de Damon não ter percebido o que aconteceu, mas ela era Elena. Elena sabe de tudo. 

—Você tem que tomar cuidado— Alertou ao entrar na biblioteca. —Lorenzo estava muito preso em seu próprio ego, mas não é só ele que estava lá.

—Do que você está falando?

—Os olhares entre você e Klaus, não se faça de tonta.

—Elena, eu sou uma mulher casada e eu não o conheço, ele acabou de chegar— Protestou ela, mesmo não sabendo a honestidade dessa declaração.

—Você está em um casamento infeliz, Caroline. E não está morta. Ele flertou com os olhos e você flertou de volta.

—Eu não estou em um casamento infeliz e troca de olhares acontecem com todos. Nem tudo é com segundas intenções, eu não sou meu marido. Não me interesso com tudo que vem da América— Concluiu. Amava Elena, mas ela estava a julgando de uma maneira irresponsável.

—Não se preocupe, você não seria a primeira a trocar França por um Mikaelson— Alfinetou.

—Um dia você vai perceber que nem tudo gira em torno desse incidente, Lena. Nem mesmo você— Aconselhou e Elena deu um sorriso irônico para camuflar sua fragilidade. Caroline a abraçou e Elena foi embora.

Lorenzo tinha uma maneira meticulosa de pensar, isso Klaus tinha que admitir. Porém, não era imprevisível. No momento que escutou a primeira palavra sair da sua boca, percebeu o histórico por trás de seu interesse. Ele não se incomodou com tal. Se o St. Clair fizer o que deve, todos sairiam no lucro. O Mikaelson riu do próprio pensamento conforme andava pelos corredores da chácara, observando as pinturas a óleo dos Salvatores. **Klaus duvida que Lorenzo continuaria desejando uma parceria se ele soubesse os pensamentos do loiro em relação a sua esposa.**


End file.
